What a Conundrum
by Freakinamask
Summary: New villain the Riddler is quickly rising in Gotham city. Desperate Commisioner Gordan brings in cryptographer Joanne Derrin to deal with it. But what happens when the Riddler takes an interest? RiddlerxOC better than it sounds honest
1. Chapter 1

What A Conundrum Chapter One

Jim Gordan was tired. He'd been police commisioner for a year, and it had gone from bad to worse. It had started with the Joker, then his escape from the holding cells and Harvey Dent's subsequent descent into madness. Now, Gotham had a new menace. Calling himself the Riddler. Edward Nigma's reign of thefts and robberies had left their mark upon the city. The riddles were genius in there complexity yet frustratingly simple once they'd been given the answer. Coupled with the Joker's recent escape and the Scarecrows reign of chemical induced terror in the narrows Gotham was a city close to breaking point.

However. The commissioner smiled to himself tiredly. With the Riddler there was at least a possible solution on the horizon. He'd hired a cryptographer. Joanne Dirrin, she had also won a few crossword competitions. She seemed like the best choice to help solve the Riddlers riddles. But Gordan had his doubts. She was so YOUNG. Only twenty-five. But more experienced cryptographers were mostly working more high profile jobs. Dirrin was young, she hadn't yet gained any great reknown. And the excitement of working on one of Gothams most famous criminals was very enticing to her. It could be her ticket to the big time. The girl who out-riddled the Riddler. The commissioner knew that was at least part of her motivation. He tried to assuage his irrational fears. It was unlikely anything would happen to her. The Riddler wasn't especially violent. Not like the Joker. It was unlikely he'd even notice the addition to the GCPD. Let alone pay any attention to her. She'd be fine. Probable write a book about her experience. With this thought in mind that Gordan left his office and began to head home. It had been a long day.

Jo was thrilled to recieve the job offer from Gotham. She was doing ok jobwise. She had a decent job solving codes for a big corporation. But the Riddler was something else entirely. It was with this reasoning that Jo had said goodbye to her family and friends and hopped on the first plane to Gotham. She'd sorted out accomodation over the phone. It wasn't much. A one bedroomed flat a few blocks from the police headquarters. She surveyed it with a critical eye. it was small. But honestly she didn't need a lot of space. It could use a fresh coat of paint but she had that more or less covered. She started work in three days and was confident she'd have the place feeling like home by then. She rolled up her sleeves and reached for the pots of paint she'd bought that day. Emerald green. She dipped a brush in and began to paint the wall. Humming tunelessly as she did so. Three days to turn what was a bit of a dump into a domestic haven. She had work to do.

Three days later Jo was late for work. She rushed about her apartment frantically. This was what she got for spending half the night rearranging furniture. She'd overslept, and now she was running late. She snatched a few biscuits from the tin. Right that was breakfast done. She ran towards the door. Smoothing out her green v-neck and black pencil skirt as she went. She practically lept into her car and sped to work. Probably breaking a few laws. She punched in five minutes late. Then went straight to the ladies toilets and fixed her hair. Securing it in a tight bun. With two thick strands loose and framing her face. She glanced in the mirror and started applying her makeup. A little eyeshadow, bareley noticeable, and pale pink lipstick. She considered smoothing a little foundation over her freckles but decided against it. She rarely wore make-up. And she wasn't that desperate to impress. She gave herself a once over. Dark green cashmere v-neck, knee-length black pencil skirt. Dark red hair pulled neatly back into a bun with two strands that contrasted her pale complexion. Perfect. She stepped out of the bathroom. Acutely aware how small and delicate she was compared to the hardened police officers that towered over her.

She headed to Gordans office confidently. She might be late but that was done. No use crying over spilt milk and all that. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." A tired voice called from within.

She entered and looked over the tired looking man behind the desk. He was middle aged, With brown hair and a small beard. His warm brown eyes looked at her through glasses. This was Jim Gordan.

"Commissioner Gordan, I'm Joanne Derrin, the new cryptographer." she said calmly. Acting like she wasn't even late.

"Mrs Derrin, glad you accepted my offer." he replied.

"Oh call me Jo. Everyone does." She laughed. "And how could I not accept this job. The Riddler's a genius I'd love to work on him."

The commissioner smiled. "Well Jo. Welcome to Gotham, I'll show you to your cubicle."

He led her out of the office and into a room filled with various people working at terminals. A few people were standing around a coffee machine. Gordan showed Jo into a small cubicle against the wall. He wished her luck and left. The Riddler had left a riddle behind at the scene of his last crime. Jo studied it interestedly. This wasn't going to be easy.

A few hours later Jo had it figured out. The answer was; time. He was going to attack the unveiling of the new clock. It was a bold move she'd give him that. The mayor was making a huge deal out of the new clock on Gotham square. But that was the answer to the riddle. She emailed Gordan the news. Then grabbed her jacket and left. She was done for the day.

The Riddler was certainly surprised to see the police at the clock unveiling. They rarely figured out his riddles. They even arrived before Batman. Not that he was unduly concerned about this as he ducked down a side alley. The cops would no doubt round up his hired thugs, but he'd get away. It would take more than some mediocre cop to capture the Riddler. He walked brazenly through the streets. This was a poor neighbourhood. No-one was going to mess with the Riddler. As he neared the 'respectable' areas. He slipped out of his bright green suit jacket. His paler green shirt and green trousers were still noticeable, but a great deal less conspicuous than his full Riddler ensemble. He pulled his tie off. It would be just like some concerned citizen to call the police because they'd spotted the Riddler. He slipped his mask from his face and slipped it into his pocket. He sauntered into the middle class neighbourhood. Jacket over one arm. So he'd suffered one setback. It was a one-off. Some cop had pobably has a moment of inspiration while halfway through a doughnut or something. It was unlikely to happen again. He was the Riddler after all. A genius, the brightest the world had to offer. The police would not get lucky again. They would be out-riddled and out-classed. His heists would not be interupted again.

Jo turned out to be very good at her job. She managed to solve most of the Riddlers riddles. She enjoyed them. The challenge the joy in working them out. In proving her intelligence was close to that of the Riddler. She knew she wasn't as smart as he was. The man was a genius. A fact she often pointed out to her co-workers, it never failed to annoy her when they labled him an idiot simply because they didn't like the idea of an intelligent criminal. She denied it when they called her smarter than him. She wasn't, she knew that, end of.

Her apartment was finally the way she liked it. She'd painted it blue for the most part. The only exception being her bedroom which she'd painted an deep emerald green. She'd furnished it less than elegantly. The furniture wasn't a set. But it didn't clash horribly so it was ok. And it gave off more of a cosy homey aura rather than sophisticated. She liked it that way. She sighed and flopped down onto her squashy green couch. She yanked off her heels and began to massage her aching feet. Why had she worn heels to work. She groaned and reached for the tv remote. She flicked it on. The news was playing. Some fluff story about runaway kittens or something. How like Gotham city to pretend that there wasn't anything wrong. The anchorman cut to another story. One that was actually relevent for once. It was about her. Sort of. Actually it was about the increase in the number of riddler crimes the GCPD had managed to prevent. She smiled and stretched out on the sofa. Luxuriating in the motion. She knew that the sudden rise in riddle crimes foiled was really down to her. She'd been the one solving all the riddles. To bad she wasn'r getting any of the credit. She would have liked a bit of thanks. Some acknowledgement. It didn't really matter though. She was helping people that was enough.

The Riddler was furious. It had been three months. THREE MONTHS and so far the moronic police force had managed to solve every single riddle he'd sent them. Dozens of plans ruined because the idiotic cops failed to comprehend the beauty of his game. WHO WAS DOING IT? Who was solving his riddles. It couldn't just be some officer. They must have brought in an expert. He felt a little smug at that. Yes the police must finally had a decent idea and brought in someone especially to deal with him. Well he'd have to find out a little more about this expert. The Riddler sat down to plan.

Officer Darren Vemmer was a twenty year man. He'd seen all kinds of horrors in this city. Junkies and prostitutes who couldn't be more than twelve. Serial killers, rapists, dead bodies. The horrors of the night the Scarecrow sent the narrows to hell and the chaotic explosive reign of the Joker. None of that prevented him from nearly having a heart attack when he was dragged down an alley held by two thugs and had a question marked cane waved in his face by the green suited puzzle obsessed menace known as the Riddler.

"Riddle me this, Who keeps solving my riddles?" He hissed.

Darren stared at him in shock. "I d-d-d-don't know." he stuttered nervously.

Riddler smirked. "Your department is tasked with my arrest. You'll know about anyone brought in to solve my riddles. Who is it?"

Darren,realising that lying was getting him nowhere. Decided to attempt defiance. "I'm not telling you, freak. Jo's my pal I'm not telling you nothing."

Oh God he'd said her name. Maybe he wouldn't notice.

The Riddler smiled. "Jo? Interesting. And that was a double negative you cretin. Tell me about this Jo."

Darren sighed. He'd get the information one way or another. 'Sorry Jo' he prayed internally.

"Her names Joanne Derrin. She's a cryptographer. Gordan dragged her over from the otherside of the country to deal with you." he said in a dull flat monotone. Defeated.

The Riddler suddenly yanked his cane away from the restrained mans face.

"Excellent. Now boys," he turned to his henchmen. "Make sure the good officer doesn't remember this." he walked away.

He'd let his boys do the cleanup. He wasn't Jonathan Crane, but he could obtain chemicals that would make the last few hours nothing but a blur for the cop. He had the information he required. He sat in front of his computer at the warehouse where he'd set up his temporary home. The batman had found his last one. the winged rat was such an annoyance. Nigma typed the name of this new cryptographer into the google searchbar. Most people had personal information on the internet. Facebook was a prime example of this. He'd start with the basics. If the woman continued to intruige him. He'd hack into the police databank and pull up her file. The Riddler settled down to search through the hundreds of results 'Joanna Derrin' had given. He had an interesting night ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

What A Conundrum Chapter Two

Joanne Derrin certainly wasn't worried about stalkers over the internet. Half an hour and the Riddler had learned her full name, her home town and her date of birth. As well as various trivia and little details. He'd seen numerous pictures. She was a pretty little thing. Dark red hair brown eyes. Very petite. Wore a lot of green.

She looked VERY good in green.

But her police staff file showed a rather different side of the young woman. She was the only cryptographer hired by Gordan. Solving the riddles he sent single-handedly. Eddie was impressed. It was a rare mind that could solve his puzzles without 'd graduated college with glowing commendations from her professors. Scholarship of course. She'd won numerous crossword competitions. Not as many as him of course, but a fair amount. Her psych file showed that she was aware of her intelligence. But showed concern over her growing admiration for one Edward Nigma. Him.

The Riddler grinned smugly. Apparently some of her fellow employees had raised concern over her frequently hightlighting his genius and stating his superiority. Apparently she regularly called him 'a genius' and said that' he's got more brains than half of Gotham'. Finally someone who appreciated his intelligence. It took a rare mind to appreciate him. And such a pretty thing too.

He wondered how she'd look standing next to him dressed in question marks.

Well why not. She was solving his riddles. If you can't beat them join them. And by join them he meant she would join him.

It would be perfect. She was obviously far superior to the neanderthals she was working for. She would be his accomplice. His partner. His lover.

After all he was the Riddler. He always got what he wanted.

Jo was out of coffee.

This might not seem like a huge problem in most circumstances. But it was MONDAY MORNING. And she'd been up till gone four doing crossword puzzles. And she had a ton of work to do in the office.

There was nothing for it, she needed coffee.

There was a little coffee place a block from where she lived. 'Hot Stuff' cheesy tacky cheap place. But they made damn good expresso, and right now that was all Jo cared about.

She was doing well for time today so she decided to walk to work. She'd stop off on her way there and get that coffee.

Ten minutes and a large expresso later Jo was feeling considerably more human. She punched in without a fuss. Nodding to a few of her collegues. She went to her cubicle and punched in her password. 13853211, the fibbonachi sequence backwards. She checked her inbox. Gordan had had it fixed so that any riddles or puzzles related to a crime scene were emailed to her. If she wanted to she could look at the original but she seldom did. She only came in so that she could check the GCPD's extensive criminal distances if she needed to.

There was nothing. No riddle or puzzle related crimes. A slow day then. Oh well. Jo tapped her keyboard idly. What to do? She had an idea. She could access criminal records. Why not check out a certain E. Nigma. She clicked on the appropriate file and began to read.

Nigma, Edward, alias: 'The Riddler'

costumed criminal suffers from OCD and narcissism. Highly intelligent has compulsion to leave clues in the form of riddles. Egotistical suffers from serious superiority complex. Possibly attributed to harsh upbringing and/or bullying. Nigma specialises in...

Jo stopped reading. She knew most of this stuff. The tabloids had latched onto this new rouge that WASN'T likely to fear-gas or blow them up for badmouthing him. The Riddlers past had been published in almost excrutiating detail. Not that she hadn't read them. Information was information after all. Though some of the more ridiculous stories such as the rumour that he was really a woman she'd taken with a pinch of salt.

Now with nothing to occupy her Jo reached into her bag for her sketch pad and pencils. She didn't usually draw at work but honestly, it wasn't like she had anything better to do. Well, there was some paperwork but it was only so that the police would have a record of the Riddler crimes they stopped. Nothing urgent

She began lightly sketching the police headquarters. To Jo her sketch pad was much like a diary. She drew what was on her mind. She wasn't bad. She could draw people quite well but drawing landscapes wasn't something she had a great deal of practice doing. As the lopsided building appearing in her sketchpad could testify to. She sighed and scribbled out the image. Maybe not today then. She put the sketch pad back in her handbag and turned to the pile of paperwork. Well it had to be done sooner or later.

Lunch break. Jo put down the form she'd been filling in and stood. She was starving. She'd grab a quick bite then get back to work. There was a little deli a few doors down. She'd get a sandwhich and head back. On the way there she saw a cop she knew. Darren Vemmer. He looked exhausted.

"Jesus Darren what were you doing last night you look like hell?" she asked.

Darren groaned. "I don't even know. It's all a blur. Probably had one beer to many." he smiled weakly at Jo "Robyn wasn't half worried when I came in. Said I'd been out for hours, had to put my dinner on a hot plate."

Jo smiled and nodded before saying her goodbyes and heading to the deli. Robyn was Darren's nineteen year old daughter, and Darren was old fashioned to say the least in his attitude towards his daughter and women in general. He was a good cop though. As long as he didn't have a female partner. Then he got stroppy.

Jo put all thoughts of Darren out of her mind as she reached the deli. She ordered a tuna melt panini to go. She waited in line and wondered how Robyn reacted to her fathers treatment. Something told her that she wasn't quite the docile well behaved little girl her father made her out to be. But that was irrelevent right now. She paid for her sandwhich and left. She'd eat in her cubicle.

The Riddler watched from across the street as Jo re-entered the police headquarters. Well she was certainly an enthusiastic worker. She'd spent scarcely ten minutes away from the building and already she was hurrying back. She was wearing black work trousers and a white blouse today. He got up from te bench where he'd been sitting. He had things to do.

Jo arrived home a few hours later. Exhausted and very pleased with herself. Sh'd finished all the paperwork. Finally. Right now she planned on having a quick meal and then relax in the bath. She walked into her living room and then stopped. There was something on the table. I was a green envelope, and a package. She'd open the package first. It was, a book of crosswords. How thoughtful. She'd been meaning to get one. But who was it from? One way to find out. She picked up the green envelope and opened it.

It was a riddle.

A fairly simple riddle. The answer was love.

The Riddler had just sent her a love note.

Aw hell.

Then Jo did what any rational woman would have done faced with such stress as having a rouge's attention.

She fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

What A Conundrum Chapter Three.

It was several hours before Jo regained consiousness. She was shaken but ok. She reached for her phone. She'd call the police and they'd sort it out. This was not her problem. The police would deal with it and her life would go on as before.

Or would it? The GCPD wouldn't hire her if the Riddler had taken an interest. She'd get sent to a job outside of Gotham for her own safety. Probably back home to Boston. Her parents would freak out if they heard she'd attracted the attention of a criminal. They'd never let her out of their sight again. She felt ill at the thought of going back to her strict old fashioned father and her domestic goddess mother. She loved her parents but honestly. They were like something straight out of the fifties. Part of the reason she'd come to Gotham was to try and escape her mothers attempts at matchmaking.

She'd have to keep this to herself. It was just a guy right. She'd turned down guys before. Admittedly none of them had been criminals capable of killing her but still. Just a guy she didn't like. He wasn't trying to kill her. Not yet at least. It was unlikely he'd try either. The Riddler wasn't exactly known for his murderous rage. More his intelligence. He'd probably move on anyway, this was likely a passing interest. There were plenty of women out there who'd be willing to be a rouges hench-wench. Petty thieves and such, who wanted to rise in the criminal pecking order. The idiotic fangirls who seemed to flock around all the villaines of Gotham. And no doubt many of them were better looking than her, and more...'developed'. Jo glanced mournfully at her scanty breasts. She was an unfortunate late developer. And when she had developed she'd retained a boyish figure. She got around it by wearing a wonderbra and highlighting her more attractive qualities. Such as her waist and legs.

He'd loose interest. She'd get on with her life. And one day she'd laugh about it.

And the police would NOT hear about it.

Edward Nigma was smug. So far his pursuit of Joanne Derrin was going perfectly. He'd had his henchmen deliver his first gift the night before. And his man in the police force had informed him that Jo had made no report to the police about his advances. It would seem that Miss Derrin was reluctant to seek help. Excellent. His plan would proceed much more smoothly if she remained in Gotham and unprotected. Granted he could probably find and contact her outside of Gotham or under police protection but it was so much more convenient this way.

He hoped she'd liked his little gift. He knew she liked crosswords and well, hopefully the riddle would go down well too.

It was a warmish day. The sun wasn't out but the clouds concealing it weren't to thick. It was, temperate. Warm enought that Jo's thin jacket would be enough to keep her warm. She started to walk home. It wasn't far and it was still a few hours untill it got dark. The area where she lived and worked was dirty and dilaphidated but it had a fairly low crime rate. Jo's pace quickened as she neared her apartment building. Home sweet home. She was looking forward to putting her feet up.

She twisted her key in the lock of her apartment door. It was dark inside. Odd. She was sure she'd left the light on that morning. Oh well. She shrugged it off and flicked the light on. Heading towards her kitchen, her mind quickly went over the meager contents of her fridge. She wasn't much in the way of cooking. She could always order takeout.

This train of thought abrubtly came to a halt as she neared the open kitchen door.

There was someone in her kitchen.

The angle of the kitchen door meant that whilst the intruder sould not see her. She could barely see him. Just a glimpse of green.

Oh no. Green. It couldn't be. It wouldn't be. Did God hate her or something?

She started to back away. He didn't know she was there so if she could just make it out of her apartment...

Jo had. In a garage sale a few years ago. Purchased a blue vase with some flowers painted on it. It was a very pretty vase and Jo was rather fond of it. It rested on a small table in the hallway of Jo's apartment. It was this table that Jo backed into when trying to sneak out of her apartment. Causing the vase to fall to the floor and breaki. Resulting in a large noise. That resulted in Jo's prescence being revealed.

The Riddler turned at the noise. Jo sighed and edged into her living room. Better she walk in than be dragged in. She stood awkwardly as the green suited man looked at her. What did he want. She wasn't rich or anything. What did he want?

The Riddler appraised the young woman. She looked tired. Run down from a day at work. she was clutching her handbag rather tightly. Nervous. How cute.

The Riddler and the cryptographer stared at each other in silence for a moment.

Well this was awkward.

A/N I'm sorry this was so short. But I have horrible writers block and I didn't want to keep anyone waiting.

A apologise for it's crapness,

Please reveiw. Even if it's just to tell me how much this fails.


	4. Chapter 4

Jo coughed. "Um, hi?"

The Riddlers eyes twinkled in amusement. "Good evening Miss Derrin, how was your day."

Jo blinked in shock. He was seriously asking her about her _day!_ Had he nothing better to do. Why was he even he even there. Surely the Riddler had better things to do.

"I-it was f-f-fine" She stuttered. "W-w-what do you want?"

The Riddler raised an eyebrow. "You've been solving my riddles have you not."

Oh God was he angry about that. He left CLUES for christs sake. Surely he wasn't going to be that enraged that someone had figured them out. Still, she reminded herself. He was the Riddler, not exactly a brilliant specimen of mental health.

She realised he was waiting for a reply. "Y-y-yes"

"Well ordinarily I would be rather annoyed. But instead I am intriegued. It takes a rare mind to solve my little brainteasers." He smirked.

Jo's brow furrowed in confusion. Was that a, a compliment? "Um, thanks, I think."

"Yes well I decided to pay you a little visit."

Was he going to kill her?

"You see Joanne it's so rare for me to find an attractive, intelligent woman. That I've decided to pursue you." he continued.

Jo's mouth worked open and shut soundlessly like a fish. She hated fish. _Pursue her!_

The Riddler didn't seem to notice, "Your flattered I'm sure, I hope that you prove to be worthy of my attentions..."

This was when Joanne finally found her voice.

"PURSUE ME! Are you kidding?" she practically screamed.

The Riddler's eyes hardened. "I'm into riddles not jokes Miss Derrin. I can assure you I'm quite serious."

"I work for the POLICE. My job is to CATCH you. Not date you. I'm not interested no GET OUT!" She shrieked. Then she clapped her hands over her mouth. Had she seriously just flipped out at a supervillain.

Edward Nigmas eyes took on a dangerous edge. Reminding Jo that he was a wanted criminal.

"You are quite the challenge Miss Derrin. One might call you a conundrum. However I'm very good at sovling puzzles Jo, and I always get what I want."

Suddenly he swept out of her apartment. He paused in the doorway. "I'll be back Joanne. You might want to reconsider your answer."

Then he was gone.

Joanne put her hand on the back of an armchair to steady herself. What had just happened.

Then Joanne Derrin did something she'd only done three or four times her entire life.

She fainted.

Again.

A.N. Well it took slightly longer than forever, But I finally finished chapter four.

I know it's short.

I'm still not happy with this.

I'm gonna go sit in the corner and be ashamed now.

Please review fave ect.

I don't own Eddie.


	5. Chapter 5

Jo was leaving Gotham.

She might have been able to deal with love letters. But not rouges turning up on her doorstep, or being 'pursued'. She was going home. She'd told the comissioner that she was having a family crisis and needed to go back home to deal with it. Any riddler related crimes would be emailed to her. She could deal with it there. Away from him.

Her parents didn't know she was coming. Jo realised on the flight over. In her rush to get out of Gotham she'd forgotten to call them. Oh well. Her mother didn't work, and they wouldn't be going on their yearly vacation to Hawaii for months. There'd be someone to let her in. Besides, she could claim she'd wanted to surprise them. They'd be so pleased to have there little girl back from big bad Gotham city, they probably wouldn't press her for details. They'd likely assume she was homesick.

Jo settled back into her seat. She had a long trip ahead. She should get some sleep.

Edward Nigma was not happy. Not only had the Batman forced him out of his latest hideout. His latest project had RUN OFF. How dare that woman have the sheer audacity to run off after he made it clear that he had laid claim to her.

He paused in his rage. Of course the real question was; where had she run off to? Not a particularly difficult riddle. Most people, when faced with a problem like this, went home, and he already knew where this was.

Of course it was possible that she really did have a family emergency, as his source at the GCPD had informed him, and woud be back after it was fixed. He would give her a week. He decided, if she wasn't back by then well, he'd have to let her know he was watching.

Jo had been home less than two days and she was already bored.

Her mother did housework, her father sat with his cronies down the local diner. Jo worked on her laptop in her old room, as faded posters of now ageing celebrities stared down at her. The Riddler was commiting crimes with unusual efficiency.

All coming home had served was to remind her why she'd left in the first place. Her friends had all left to, there was nowhere to go, nothing to do. She'd never understand why her parents were so happy here. She shut down her laptop and sighed, she'd finished her work, and she didn't have anything else she wanted to do online. She tilted her head back and stared at the ceiling, what to do?

Then she sat up straight. There was no point moping around the house all day. There was a diner nearby, she'd go have some coffee and a bite to eat, maybe she'd see an old friend from highschool or something. She yanked on a pair of sneakers and grabbed her purse. As she headed out the door of her small room she almost walked straight into her mother. She stopped short at the last moment.

"Oops sorry Mom." She burst out embaressed.

Madeline Derrin was a solid woman who meticulously checked her hair for grays and her face for wrinkles every day. She was a woman of simple needs, a husband, a home and later a child had been her lifes goals. As such she found it difficult to comprehend her daughters ambitions. She eyed Joanne critically. The jeans and t-shirt combo gaining little favour with her.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry? Gentleman caller perhaps?" Her tone was hopeful.

Jo groaned, "No Mom, I'm heading down the diner for some coffee."

Madeline attempted to hide her disappointment, her daughter would find a man eventually, she was sure of it. "Well can you pick up some milk on your way back, we're running low."

"Sure Mom" She gave her mother a quick peck on the cheek and then slipped past her and went on her way. As she drove the short distance to the diner she hoped that her mother wouldn't press her about finding a husband again but privately was certain that the short exchange outside of her bedroom would be the first of many similar exchanges.

She parked outside the diner and entered quietly. A quick scan of the interior revealed that nothing had changed since the last time she'd been there, or the first time. She perched on a stool at the counter and ordered a cup of coffee and a slice of chocolate cake from the ageing waitress.

Suddely an angry shout from behind,

"JOANNE DERRIN!"

A.N. HOLY SH*T SHE WROTE SOMETHING! After a long long wait and much glaring at my computer I have finally produced another barely adequate chapter. Will there be more definately, will it take forever to update, very probably. I can only beg your patience and thank you for reading. A big shout out to everyone who read this especially those who faved added to updates list and REVIEWED. Remember I need reviews to live so please drop me a note, I always reply :D


	6. Chapter 6

Jo flinched and turned, had he followed her. Her expression of panic quickly dissolved into one of relief and amusement.

"Jake Trander" She said in a sarcastic imitation of anger "Are you trying to give me a heart attack"

The Jake Trander in question gave her a lopsided grin, "Since when are you so jumpy? You worried one of the super-nut jobs are gonna leap out of the wall at ya?"

Jo sighed and smiled, "Not exactly?"

"Not exactly, so there is something?" Jakes face lit up with almost childlike excitement, he plonked down beside her, "Tell, tell!"

Jo told.

Two hours and several coffees later Jake was considering her problem thoughtfully.

"You could always move back you know." He commented.

Jo supressed a shudder, Jake was happy here, in this small town, working in his dads store, Jo wasn't she wanted more, bright lights, big city, bigger paycheck, that was her ambition. Not to mention the 'I told you so' she could expect from her parents. She shook her head.

"Well move somewhere else then, Metropolis perhaps?"

Jo snorted, she'd chosen Gotham because of the job offer, she'd applied to metropolis first, and summarily been rejected, she didn't have a lot of options.

"All right then, wait it out."

Jo raised an eyebrow, "An OCD criminal with a question mark fetish is breaking into my apartment to leave me love notes and I''m supposed to 'wait it out'"

"An OCD criminal with a question mark fetish who ISN'T A PSYCHOPATH is breaking into your apartment is leaving you love notes, consider yourslef lucky it isn't the Joker" Jake pointed out.

Jo nodded thoughtfully, "I guess I could hang around here for a few weeks, my folks won't mind, he'll probably get bored soon."

"Exactly," Jake slugged down the remainder of his coffee, "Meanwhile I am late for work, I'll see you around, kay?"

"Sure Jake, nice seeing you, bye." she called out as he left. Jo sipped at her coffee. She pulled a face and spat it back into her cup, cold. She should probably make a move to. She dropped a twenty onto the counter, that should cover it, and left.

Meanwhile in Gotham, the Riddler was making the most latest projects absence, taking the oppurtunity to set up surveillance in and around her apartment, must make sure his new puzzle was safe from the criminals of this city, and her own foolishness. Joanne Derrin was intelligent but Edward knew she was not as smart as him, and it was quite possible she would do something silly like choose another man as her beau, possibly in an attempt to get rid of his attentions. Far simpler to prevent her from having any male companions other than himself.

But still, he was looking forward to her return. He hoped she would be sensible and come back to Gotham of her own accord. It would be far better for all involved if he didn't have to come and get her.

A.N. I am very ashamed of this, it's poorly written and took way longer than the two weeks I originally said. I swear the next one will be better,

I don't own Eddie


	7. Chapter 7

Jo had to go back to Gotham.

Well she didn't HAVE to, but she'd had a call from Gotham saying that the increase in riddler crimes meant she was needed, they hadn't TOLD her she needed to come back 'or else' but it was pretty heavily implied. She had maybe a week before she got her marching orders, and she'd rather go back of her own volition.

She had been out of Gotham for a while, it had been good to catch up with Jake, but any more of her mothers matchmaking attempts, and she'd probably be the one locked up in Arkham instead of Riddler. It had been almost a month, she'd heard nothing. Surely he'd lost interest. That was it. Jo flipped open her laptop and booked a plane ticket back to Gotham. A few hours and she'd be free from her mother, back home sweet crime infested home. How bad could it be.

Riddler was smug. Oh it was nothing compared to the validation he got from successfully baiting the bat. But he was smug. Jo Derrin was once again back in Gotham where he could keep an eye on her. He should send something, he reflected, a card and a gift perhaps. But what gift. He'd already sent her crossword puzzles, but now that she was aware of his attentions he could send her something a little more- impressive- but what? She didn't seem the type to faun over diamonds. He'd have to think of something worthy of his andher intelligence.

But what?

Jo had been wrong.

She'd been sure that the Riddler would have moved on by now. Found some other thing to amuse him. What she had not expected was for him to do...THIS. She'd read the card. there'd been several riddles but what the answers essentially amouted to was a glorified 'welcome back' it was it was. She wasn't sure WHAT it was. It certainly wasn't something she'd expected. How the hell was she going to explain this. It was, it was...

A/N Hey sorry I took so long to get this up but I think you all know by now how terrible i am at updating. I've had a lot of exams these last couple of months and I'm revising for even more in the summer but that's no excuse I'm really sorry, as a 'thankyou for reading' I'm going to let you choose what Eddies gift to Jo is. I'll choose my fave and it'll pop up in the next chapter. If no-one wants to do my job for me I'll come up with something but feel free to suggest, even if it's something crazy:D

I don't own Eddie

Thanks for reading please fave/comment/etc


End file.
